


The Razor's Edge

by romanticalgirl



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: The Patriots lose. Sebastian offers a different kind of game that Chris is sure to win. And Chris has never been able to say no to Sebastian. Has never wanted to.





	The Razor's Edge

There’d been a lot of drinking. 

Everyone had offered to help clean up, but Chris had kicked them out, gotten them all cabs home. His head hurt a little from a combination of disappointment, yelling, bad calls, and the fucking tequila bottle he’d ended up emptying thanks to having to do a shot every time there was a Black Panther or Avengers ad. 

But, no matter what anyone was tweeting, he wasn’t crying in his beer. He tweeted his disappointment, said it was a great game, said we’d get ‘em next year and then he’d gone directly to bed. 

It would be wrong to be glad his team lost so he didn’t have to stay up until all hours partying and celebrating. Absolutely incredibly wrong. But the game being over and everyone drunk and in their own homes meant that Chris could go to bed.

Even better, it meant Chris could grin at his text notification and crawl onto his bed, open his computer, and accept the Skype call. 

“I told you to root for the Eagles.”

“Blasphemy.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “How drunk are you?”

“I had to do a shot every time there was a Marvel related commercial.”

“Oh, shit. If the internet is anything to go by, you must be wasted as fuck.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I have a fucking emoji.”

“Don’t be cocky. There are twenty-two of us that do. Including me.”

“Yeah.” Chris sighed and shifted his pillows so he could prop himself against the headboard. “But I actually have a beard. You’ve only got stubble.”

“Well, you try growing facial hair in a cryotube.”

“You have _hair_. Don’t give me the cryo tube excuse _again_.” Chris laughed as Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Where are you today?”

“Back in New York.” Sebastian tilted his computer so Chris had a view of his bedroom. “Home sweet home.”

“You should stick around. I’ll be up there tomorrow for the lighting ceremony. You could help me run lines.” Chris held up a copy of the play script that he kept next to his bed. “Why did I think Broadway was a good idea?”

“Because you’re a great actor and your wanted to challenge yourself. Remember? Do the shit that scares you?”

“Ugh. Don’t watch my interviews.”

“How much of the stuff I’ve been doing did you watch?”

“You looked really good.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Chris made a face, wrinkling his nose. “Shut up.”

Sebastian smiled, and something in it curled heat in Chris’s stomach. “I don’t think you want that, do you?”

“My team just lost, Seb. Have some sympathy.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Or, and this is just an idea, I could keep talking and we’ll play a game you’re definitely going to win.”

The heat flared hotter and Chris swallowed. “Oh?”

“Mm. Something I’ve been thinking about. If you’re not too busy pouting about your Tom Brady crush.”

Chris flipped him off. “You’re an asshole, Stan.”

“Yeah, well, I have it on good authority that you love me.”

“Bullshit. Don’t believe a word Scarlet or Mackie tells you.” Chris bit his lower lip, watching Sebastian’s eyes drop down to it before he brought his gaze slowly back up to Chris’s. This time Chris had to swallow, because Sebastian’s eyes were dark and hot, intent. 

“Even better authority than them. Don’t I, Chris?”

Heat licked up Chris’s sternum, and he could feel the flush on his skin. Sebastian made words and feelings get caught in Chris’s chest, and he wasn’t sure how he was so stupid for a complete and utter dork, but he was. 

But then, Sebastian wasn’t always who he appeared to be. 

“Y-yeah. You do.”

“The best authority. Though I’m not sure I should take what you say when I’m buried balls-deep inside you as the god’s honest truth.” Sebastian’s smile was sharp and wicked, his eyes roving over Chris like he was a buffet he fully intended to devour. “Take your shirt off.”

Chris straightened up and tugged his t-shirt off his head. The ball cap he’d forgotten he had on tumbled off as well, disappearing onto the floor where Dodger would probably find it and drool in it. Leaning back against the pillows, Chris swallowed hard as Sebastian’s eyes moved down to his bare chest.

“Fuck, you are unreal.”

Chris licked his lips. “You know that’s not true.”

“Been too damn long since I’ve gotten a chance to remind myself.” He brought his eyes up slowly, his gaze like a touch on Chris’s skin. “You buy what I told you to buy?”

Chris’s lips parted and he nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“So fucking good for me.”

Chris’s breath caught in his chest, everything feeling too small, too tight to get enough air. Chris reached down, couldn’t help himself. He pressed the palm of his hand against his jeans, against his cock. Just Sebastian’s voice was enough to turn him on most of the time, but like this, he was fucking helpless.

“Put the computer where I told you.”

Chris nodded, feeling like a bobble-head doll, incapable of doing anything else. He crawled down the bed and set the laptop on the stack of books he’d placed on the large chest at the end of his bed. They’d rigged it the last time Sebastian had called and wanted to see all of Chris, watch him jerk himself off while Sebastian did the same. 

Chris hadn’t slept at all that night.

“Get undressed.” Sebastian’s voice was slightly tinny so, once he’d stripped off the rest of his clothes, Chris adjusted the speakers and the volume before settling back against the headboard. “There you are.”

Sebastian was still fully clothed, though he was sitting on his bed, the mirror image of Chris. “What about you?”

“This isn’t about me. Get the stuff you bought.”

“Se-Seb. That’s…”

“C’mon. For me?”

“You know I do. I just haven’t. Haven’t.” Chris swallowed hard and looked down, away from the screen so Sebastian couldn’t see his face. “Ever. For anyone else.”

“I’m not just anyone else, am I?”

“You know you’re not.”

“And you trust me?”

“Fuck, you know I do.”

“We’ll stop any time you’re uncomfortable. I just want you to feel good. Won’t you let me make you feel good?”

Chris groaned softly, defeated. “You know I will.”

“And do you want it?”

This time Chris laughed. “You fucking know I do.”

“Get the stuff you bought.”

Chris leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a small box off the bottom shelf of his nightstand. He’d looked at everything. Touched it. Used it, because Sebastian had told him to, and the odds of Chris not doing what Sebastian’s told him to were very slim, especially when it came to this.

“Let me see?”

It was a true request, not an order phrased in velvet, so Chris pulled the vibrator, the dildo, and the lube out of the box. He didn’t look at Sebastian as he showed the two toys off. Sebastian’s low hum made him shiver, and Chris couldn’t help but look, needing to see the flare of approval and appreciation in Sebastian’s eyes.

“You did good. Thinking about me when you ordered that one? Looks like a good size to fill you up, remind you of me.”

Chris bit his lower lip hard, trying to swallow. “Wanted you to like it.”

“Oh, I do.” Sebastian smiled and Chris’s body felt like there were sparks dancing in his nerves. “So, you want to play a game with me?”

“Yes.” 

“You gonna be your usual competitive self and play to win? Not going to try and throw it?”

“Do you want me to win?”

“Play to win, and we both win.” Sebastian let his eyes roam up and down Chris’s body again. “You gonna win for me?”

“Yes.” Chris’s breath shook as he exhaled. “Do anything for you.”

This time Sebastian closed his eyes and, for a moment, a cold shaft of concern speared through Chris, but when Sebastian looked at him again, there was nothing but heat in his gaze that melted everything inside Chris like a flash fire.

“Did you get one with variable speeds?”

It took a second before Chris realized he was talking about the vibrator and nodded. “Just like you said.”

“Turn it on. Let me hear each one.”

Chris did as he was told, turning the dial up each time Sebastian nodded. There were five speeds and, even just holding the base, Chris could feel the difference in each one, hear the change in the hum of the vibrations. 

“Go ahead and turn it off.” Chris did as he was told, still holding onto it, ridiculously steadied by the silicone in his grip. Sebastian shifted closer, face filling the screen as he looked at Chris hungrily. “Gonna tell you all about the game now, okay?”

“Please.” He didn’t sound like himself. His voice was pitched too high, too breathy. 

“You remember that night we ran into each other in Barcelona?”

It hadn’t been an accident. Chris was in South Africa filming and Sebastian was shooting the Hugo Boss ad. Sebastian had called and Chris had shown up at the hotel, just like he’d been told. He was a darker tan than he’d ever been, his hair and beard long enough for the seventies style of the movie he was working on. Sebastian had taken one look at him and tugged him inside his hotel room. They’d fucked for hours and then, finally, after keeping him on the edge for all five of them, Sebastian had finally let Chris come. 

It had been the most intense orgasm of his life and Sebastian had held him through the aftershocks, the endorphins and emotions and the hot slick tears he hadn’t been able to help. Sebastian had stroked his hair, had told him how good he was, how perfect, how beautiful, and Chris, if he hadn’t already been lost before, was without a map but had Sebastian as his magnetic north.

“Oh. O-oh.” Chris couldn’t breathe. “I can’t.”

“I think you can.”

“Not alone. Not without you.”

Sebastian snorted, and Chris managed a quick, nervous laugh. Shaking his head, Sebastian looked Chris over again, eyes possessive, the look on his face the same as it had been when Chris had finally been able to look up at him, when he’d finally been calm enough to face him.

And Sebastian had looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Like Chris was his. “You can do it. You can do it for me, can’t you?”

Chris whimpered, nodding on instinct because he would do anything for Sebastian, and they both fucking knew it. “Yes.”

“So good.” Sebastian was practically purring with satisfaction, and Chris felt like he was buzzing, bees under his skin alive and driving him crazy. “Turn it on, okay? Lowest setting.”

Chris did as he was told, lowering his eyes.

“Oh, no. Need you to look at me.”

It took him a moment to find the courage, even though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of with Sebastian. Chris had tapped out before, had lost control, and Sebastian had held him through it, reassured him. 

“Beautiful. Want you to touch yourself with it, hm? Roll the head of it across your nipples. Use it to circle them, press against them. Light and then hard. Feel your body react to each and every touch. Tell me how you feel.”

Chris did as he was told, teasing his chest with the very tip of the vibrator before pushing it more firmly against his skin. He raked his top teeth over his bottom lip then did the opposite. Swallowing was hard, his throat too tight.

“Talk to me.”

“Is good. It’s… Good. Makes my body hum.”

“What do you like best?”

“Light. Just. Um. Just around the base of the nipple. Like when.” He had to stop and swallow, trying to wet his dry throat. “When you lick me there. Tease me. Before you b-bite. Tease me.”

“Love the sounds you make to that. Those high, desperate gasps as you fight to keep your hands at your sides. Let me bite and suck your chest, let me turn your nipples into cherry red hardness. So tight between my lips. And you just fucking moan for it. You like my mouth there, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck.” Chris moved the vibrator to his other nipple. His free hand rests on his thigh, and he digs his short nails into his skin to keep from touching anything else. He didn’t know how he was going to last with Sebastian’s voice surrounding him, laying over him. “Your mouth anywhere.” 

“Turn it up higher.” Chris did and his head fell back at the change in sensation. It was harder like he expected, but his nipples are already sensitive from the early setting. Sebastian hummed again. “Stop pinching your thigh. Pinch your nipples. Want them as red as they get from my teeth. Want you to look like I’ve been fucking feasting on you for hours.”

Chris whimpered but did as he was told, pinching the nipple he wasn’t teasing until it feels too swollen. Sebastian breathed a heavy sigh and heat flooded through Chris. He was doing it right, making Sebastian feel good, making him proud. He could tell by Sebastian’s rough voice.

“Switch. Tell me how it feels on that hot, puffy nipple. C’mon. Talk to me.”

“S-so good.” Chris’s whole body shook, arching up as the feeling of too much flooded through him. “Hard. So hard. F-fuck.” He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. “Please.”

“Begging already?” Sebastian tsked. “We’ve barely gotten started. Turn it up.”

“Oh.” Chris shuddered. “N-no. Can’t.”

“Do it. Do it for me.”

He let go of his nipple, feeling blood pumping to it where he’d pinched the skin nearly white. “Oh,” he moaned, the sound shaken. His hand shook as well as he changed the pressure. He arched off the bed, hips jerking, back bowing. His cock ached, his nipples ached. “Please.”

“You really want me to stop? You say what you need to say, gorgeous.”

“No. More.” He sounded desperate even to his own ears. “More. Please.”

“That’s my boy.” Sebastian’s low laugh made Chris moan again. Fuck, pleasing him made every inch of Chris glow. “Switch nipples again. Turn it up.”

Chris did Sebastian’s bidding. His entire chest felt like it was on fire, like his lungs were too big, threatening to explode. He tried to remember to breathe, but Sebastian sucked the air out of his lungs even across hundreds of miles, even without his mouth owning Chris’s body.

His cock was leaking and he couldn’t stop it, but he knew Sebastian understood. He wasn’t asking Chris to stop the slide of pre-come. He was telling Chris that he had to wait for permission to come, to give himself over, to surrender completely to Sebastian. As if he wasn’t already Sebastian’s heart and soul and body and mind. 

“Slide it down your sternum, down your stomach. Rest the tip against the base of your cock.”

Chris didn’t even think, just did Sebastian’s bidding like he was under a thrall. He was. Wanton, legs spread wide, letting Sebastian see everything. His sweaty, red face, his hard and leaking cock, his balls, his hole. The sensation at the base of his cock was like an electric shock, everything sparking and bursting into flame. He knew he was making sounds, but he couldn’t hear them over the rush of blood and want and need.

“Turn it off. Come on.” He wasn’t sure how Sebastian’s voice penetrated the haze, but Chris’s brain skittered across the phrase ‘his master’s voice’. The room fell silent, though Chris’s skin was still buzzing, though he was breathing hard and loud. 

Sebastian was murmuring softly, letting Chris’s body settle, letting him come down. Chris squeezed his eyes shut, trying to listen to the words, not the wash of Sebastian’s voice. He tried to think of things to calm him down, but all he could see behind his closed eyes was how he must look to Sebastian, how Sebastian might be looking at him. 

After an unknown amount of time, the blood had ceased pounding in his ears. He was still hard, couldn’t not be knowing Sebastian was looking at him, but he could breathe again. He opened his eyes and, fuck, Sebastian looked so satisfied, so pleased, so proud.

“You back with me?”

Chris nodded. His voice sounded like he’d been sucking Sebastian for hours. “Yes.”

“How are you so fucking beautiful? Every inch of you.” His eyes slid over Chris’s body like silk. “You’re being so good for me. Still so hard for me.” 

“Always,” Chris rasped.

“Get the lube.” Chris fumbled for it, finally finding it and waiting for instructions. “Should have been smarter than this. Should have talked to you this morning and made you put a plug in.”

“Oh fuck,” Chris’s cock jerked. 

“Hard and deep inside you, squirming and trying to keep your friends from knowing you were waiting for me, desperate for me.”

“Seb. Fuck.”

“Maybe next year, hm? Maybe I’ll be there next year. Make it worse. Tease you all day. Keep you on edge all day until you’re begging me, until you have to get down on your knees and beg and cry and plead. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll corner you and stick my hand down your pants, over that hot ass, push the plug in deeper.”

Chris’s fist slammed into the mattress, the other squeezing the bottle of lube tightly. “Fuck.”

“Love the way you beg. Love you so fucking desperate. Look at you. All spread out and needing it.”

“Need you.”

“Lube up your fingers. Want to watch you open yourself up for me. Want to watch your fingers disappear in that slick hole. Want you to be so ready for me. You gonna get four fingers inside you, Chris? Fuck yourself on all four so you can take me?”

“Yes. Anything. Everything.”

“Want you to go slow though. All about taking our time. Just one. Nice and slow.”

Chris shifted down on the bed a little to give himself better access then lubed up two of his fingers. He traced them both around his hole, eyes locked on Sebastian as he watched. “It’s good?”

“Oh, yes. You’re so good.” 

Chris exhaled shakily then bit his lower lip, brow furrowing as he pressed his finger slowly inside. Sebastian hissed quietly, and Chris couldn’t help but arch up, thigh muscles bunching, putting himself even more on display. His cock flagged with the breach, but Sebastian’s sounds brought him back to full hardness quickly.

“Deeper.”

Chris slowly started moving his finger, pressing it deeper and deeper with every thrust. He pushed past the second knuckle and his body closed around it. Everything was tight and pulsing and Chris rubbed his fingertip against the skin, finger still slippery with lube.

“Look so good with something filling that hole. You thinking about my cock? Wishing it was me?”

“Yes. Want it to be you.”

“You’re talking too much. Not working yourself hard enough. Three this time. Can you take three already? Take the stretch and the burn?”

Chris didn’t answer except to pull his finger out, to lube up three of them and work them inside himself. His hole felt too tight, muscles fluttering around the push. He spread his fingers slowly, just the stretch of them together inside him almost more than he could take all at once. 

He let his head fall back, trying to angle his body so he could get his fingers deeper. Sebastian laughed softly and, as much as Chris knew he was being teased, he fucking preened under Sebastian’s attention. 

“Look at you. Hole’s so greedy. Wants my cock, doesn’t it? Don’t you? Need to get yourself ready. Not gonna be able to take my cock if you don’t.”

Chris whined again, working his fingers apart. It does burn, a throb and an ache, and his cock is caught in the pain and pleasure. As he stretched himself, as it got easier. He hardened fully again and he leaked enough that liquid trailed down his cock and helped the slide of the lube. 

“Gonna need another to take me. Can you do it. You can, can’t you? Do it perfect for me. Know you take it so damn good, Chris.”

His name on Sebastian’s tongue was like fire up Chris’s spine and he shifts his hand, working the fourth finger in. He wasn’t in the most comfortable position, but he could and would do it for Sebastian. Would do anything for him. Wanted to do everything for him. 

“Can you reach the dildo? Can you grab it with your free hand? Know you want to wrap it around your cock. Know you want to jerk off and come all over yourself in a dirty mess. Know you want to run your fingers through it and suck it off. But you can do this instead, can’t you?”

Chris fumbled for the dildo, trying to grab it while he fucked himself with his fingers. He felt like he was in a game of twister, only bending himself to Sebastian’s will. His hand finally closed around it and he showed it to Sebastian. The moment was lost as Chris’s fingers brushed his prostate and his body was wracked with desperate need. The urge to come, the pure instinct pulsed at the base of his cock, but he closed his eyes tightly, begging it away, willing it away.

“Careful,” Sebastian murmured. “You’re being so good. Don’t want you to fall apart now. Not until I say.” He was quiet for a moment and Chris kept working his fingers in and out, the sound of lube and Chris’s heavy breathing filling the room. “Suck on it.”

Chris tried to think, but nothing made sense in his brain over the echo of Sebastian’s name in his head.

“Want to see your mouth wrapped around that cock, Chris. Want to see you taking it deep like you take me. Want to see you suck. Want it wet and sloppy and choking you while you’re getting fucked from both ends.”

Chris didn’t recognize the sound he made, but it was the only thing he could manage at Sebastian’s words. He licked his lips then pressed the dildo against them.

“Open that sweet mouth. You take me so good, Chris. Look so fucking gorgeous like this. Need a cock in your mouth and one in your ass, don’t you? So greedy for it.”

Chris moaned around the dildo, working it deeper into his mouth with his hand, trying to keep a rhythm with his fingers filling him up. Sebastian’s voice pulled moans out of Chris, incoherent words and sounds. He was almost breathing too hard for that, exhale loud as he filled his mouth, as he sucked harder and deeper, nostrils flaring.

“Look at you. Red and hot and so fucking desperate. Jesus, Chris. If I were there right now, I’d make you fucking crawl. Put that dildo in your ass and make you crawl to me so I could fuck your mouth, choke you on my dick.”

Chris’s hips jerked and another trail of liquid seeped down his cock. It took every muscle, every ounce of willpower to keep from coming. He wanted to wrap a hand around his dick and squeeze, tighten his grip until it hurt and he could breathe again, where he wouldn’t be so close to losing it. 

“Get it nice and wet. Get it slick with spit and then lube it up and slide it into you. Show me how good you can take it, Chris. Show me that hot little ass of yours wrap around that dick, take it deep.”

Chris groaned as he slipped his fingers free, heels digging into the bed as his back arched. He grabs the lube again, smearing way too much on the dildo before pressing it against his hole and pushing it in.

Sebastian moaned low and hot. “Jesus fuck. Wish you could see yourself. You’re so fucking beautiful. Look at you. Fuck, Chris. Make me so hard. Make me want to take care of you.”

Chris whimpered, unable to do anything more. His brain was a wash of white, words and thoughts beyond him. He fucked himself with the dildo, body getting tighter and tighter with every thrust, with every word that dripped like honey from Sebastian’s lips. 

“You’re so hard. Fuck. Your cock. Your perfect fucking cock. You have no idea how much I want to lick it, feel how hot you are with my tongue, swallow you down.”

Chris gasped and shuddered and spread his legs even wider, trying to get the dildo deeper. He couldn’t fuck himself as hard as Sebastian could, as good as he did. All he wanted was Sebastian, words dropping on him from above, his cock buried inside him. He tried to beg, but he couldn’t, could barely breathe.

“You want to come for me? That what you want? Or you want to watch me come? You want me to straddle your chest and come all over that gorgeous face? Can you hold on? Can you hold on long enough for me to come all over you?”

Chris keened, over-stimulated and desperate. His hips jerked up, fucking into the air. He kept pushing the dildo, no rhythm whatsoever. 

“Turn the vibrator on and put it inside you.”

Chris sobbed because it was too much. He didn’t stop moving the dildo, but he reached for the vibrator and, both hands between his legs, worked it in alongside the dildo.

“Turn it on. Third speed.” Sebastian waited through Chris’s low cry. “You can do it, beautiful. Fuck. Fuck.” 

Chris heard the tell-tale sound of Sebastian reaching the edge, heard the rough gasp of his release. Chris whimpered, unable to stop himself. Sebastian’s breathing was as heavy as Chris’s, right in his ear despite the miles separating them. 

“One more. Turn it up all the way. Want to see you come just like that. Can you do that for me? Can you turn it up and come all over yourself without using your hand? C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

Chris screamed noiselessly with the release of the pressure, come pulsing from his cock. He kept fucking himself through it because Sebastian hadn’t told him to stop, but his orgasm was so all-encompassing, he wasn’t sure if his heart was still beating.

“Turn it off, Chris. C’mon. Turn it off. Listen to me. Listen to my voice.”

He pulled both the vibrator and the dildo out, hands too clumsy to actually turn it off. It buzzed against the sheets, Chris’s skin still vibrating along with it. He could hear Sebastian talking in the distance, the faint tenor of it keeping him grounded, keeping him from floating away. 

Chris settled one of his hands on his abdomen, fingers sticky with his come. He lifted them to his lips and sucked it off. It seemed like he could hear Sebastian’s heartbeat in his ears, matching the rough pound of his own.

“Hey.” 

Chris blinked lazily, focusing on Sebastian. His face was flushed and sweaty. He was breathing hard, and Chris thought they might be doing it in unison, trying to find their way back to normal. Chris gave him a slow, sleepy grin. “Hey.”

“How are you so fucking perfect? Held on for me. Fuck, Chris.”

“Yes please. Please, fuck Chris. Chris needs it.” His laugh was thick and slow.

“I think Chris needs a nap.”

“Mmm. Need you.”

Sebastian exhaled. “Get some sleep.”

“Mm-kay.”

“Call me in the morning.”

“Mm-kay.”

“Say goodnight, Chris.”

Chris managed a little smile and closed his eyes. “G’night, Chris.”

**

When he woke up in the morning, the goddamned vibrator was still buzzing. He grabbed for it and finally turned it off. He needed to get up and clean both toys off and put them away, but his body ached in all the good ways, and the thought of getting out of bed was terrible. Dodger had his doggy door and Chris didn’t have anything until that afternoon. The short hop flight would be easy enough.

He heard Dodger bark and sat up, wincing slightly at the pull. The feeling brought back everything from the night before and, even though he knew it was ridiculous, he couldn’t help but look at the computer to see if Sebastian was still there.

He wasn’t, so Chris reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, pulled up his texting app and sent a quick text to Sebastian. _will be in nyc this afternoon if ur not busy_

It’s quiet, no response and Chris sighed, falling back to the bed and closing his eyes again 

“You finally awake?”

Chris bolted upright, heart pounding. The initial fear and shock have faded by the time he looks at the door. His brain and body had already recognized the voice, the person. He dropped back onto the bed and put his hand on his chest, struggling to get his breathing back to normal, knowing his heart will keep pounding no matter what. “You asshole.”

“Shouldn’t have given me a key if you didn’t want me letting myself in.” Sebastian walked toward the bed slowly. “You’re a mess.”

“Yeah. The guy I was with last night gave me a workout. Couldn’t even get out of bed to clean up.”

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers from Chris’s shoulder to his wrist. Chris couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, the goosebumps that rose up on his skin. “Sounds like a dick.”

“Mm. He’s amazing.” He closed his eyes, reveling in Sebastian’s touch. “So good to me.”

“He is, is he?”

Chris smiled and turned his wrist, tangling his fingers with Sebastian’s so he could pull him closer. “Nobody better.”

“You’re dangerous, you know that.”

Chris blinked slowly, knowing exactly what his long lashes did to Sebastian. “Me?”

“Fuck you.” Sebastian leaned down, closing the distance between them so he could press a kiss to Chris’s lips. It was soft and barely there and Chris arched his neck to follow Sebastian’s mouth when he pulled away. “You are so filthy, Evans.”

“Filthy as your mouth?”

Sebastian kissed him again. “You complaining about my mouth?”

Chris reached up to curve his hand around Sebastian’s neck and pull him down. “You keep talking and not kissing, so yeah. I’m complaining. Wanted your mouth so much last night.”

Sebastian pressed another kiss to his lips, moving them against Chris’s before licking his top lip. Chris opened his mouth and Sebastian pushed his tongue inside and slid it over Chris’s. Chris moaned as his palm rubbed from Sebastian’s nape to the top of his head, the soft short hairs rasping against the skin.

“Your voice and this look.” Chris breathed into Sebastian’s mouth. “Wanted to crawl for you. Let you have me any way you wanted me.”

“Every way,” Sebastian muttered between kisses. “Want you every way.” His hand swept down Chris’s chest, over the rough patches of dried come on his abdomen before settling at the base of Chris’s cock. “Jesus. So fucking beautiful.” 

He kissed Chris again, harder this time, deeper. Chris’s fingers tightened against Sebastian’s skull and he held him there, both of them shifting, giving and taking and tasting. Chris vaguely heard the thud of Sebastian’s shoes on the floor before Sebastian was moving over him. He let Chris’s cock go despite Chris’s noise of protest, and braced himself over him. 

He stared down at Chris, and Chris’s heartbeat picked up again. Sebastian constantly stole his breath away. He stayed poised above Chris for a moment then lowered himself down on top of him. 

Sebastian’s eyes closed and he rubbed his nose against Chris’s. “You have no idea how much I needed to touch you last night. All I could think about was tasting your skin, licking sweat and come off of you. All I wanted was to rub my fingers against your hole after you came and feel how open and wet you still were.”

“Yes.”

“You drive me crazy, you know that? Can’t breathe. Can’t think around you.” Sebastian shook his head and kissed Chris again. “Just want to be here with you right now.” He nuzzled along Chris’s jaw, bare now since he shaved. Sebastian nipped at the back curve of it before he pressed a long row of kisses down Chris’s throat. 

“Anything. You know that.”

“Shh.” Sebastian hummed the word into Chris’s skin. “I’ve got you.”

Chris sighed, relaxing into Sebastian’s arms. His breath was hot on Chris’s neck. Chris ran his hands up and down the length of Sebastian’s back from his shoulders to the curve of his ass. “You’re overdressed.”

“I am, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Thought you had a flight to catch in a little while.”

“I do.. So hurry up and get naked.”

Sebastian laughed and levered himself off the bed, undressing just slowly enough that Chris got caught up in looking at him. Sebastian smiled at him as he stripped off his boxers and socks, standing naked at the edge of the mattress. “You were so good for me last night.” He knelt on the bed and leaned in, nipping Chris’s collarbone. “Gonna be good for you now. Tell me what you want, hm?”

“Want to be full of you. Want you to fuck me and pull out before you come so I can suck you, swallow you down. Want everything. Fingers and tongue and cock. I’m yours.” His voice broke. “Do anything for you. Everything for you. Just say it.”

Sebastian pressed his hand against Chris’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone. “Jesus Christ.” He kissed Chris hard, proving him right by owning his mouth. It wasn’t a fight, because Chris surrendered even before it began, and Sebastian fucked his tongue into Chris’s mouth, hard and deep. Chris moaned into it, arching up when Sebastian shifted and pressed his knee between Chris’s thighs.

When he pulled back, his lips were red. Chris couldn’t look away from them as he brought his hand up, tracing his fingers over Sebastian’s lower lip carefully. “Wanna make you happy.”

Sebastian groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He kissed Chris again. “Get on your elbows and knees. Want that gorgeous ass in the air.”

Chris nodded hurriedly, turning over as soon as Sebastian had moved away. Sebastian ran a hand along Chris’s spine from the base of his neck to the cleft of his ass. Chris hummed and arched his back. Sebastian laughed and smacked Chris’s ass. Chris shuddered with pleasure from the slap as well as the sound Sebastian made at his reaction.

“Look at you. So fucking perfect.” His fingers trailed further down, brushing against Chris’s hole. “You think you’re still slicked up for me? Think I need lube to open you up?” 

Before Chris can answer, he works a finger in slowly. Chris moaned softly into the mattress, inhaling the scent of sweat and come and himself unwashed. There was hardly any slickness, so Sebastian’s finger didn’t go far, just enough that Chris’s breath caught. 

Leaning over him, Sebastian grabbed the lube and let it drizzle between the cheeks of Chris’s ass, cool and slick as it slid down to his hole. Sebastian ran his fingers in a slow line down to the tight muscle, pressing his finger in again.

This time it burned in a different way, and Chris’s back arched again. “B-better,” Chris stuttered. “Your fingers feel so much better than mine. 

“That why you open up so perfect for me?” Sebastian rubbed Chris’s sensitive skin with the pad of his finger before sliding it almost all the way out then in again, deeper this time. “Look at you. Fuck. My fingers look so good buried in your ass. Wish you could see. See how good you are for me.”

Chris whimpered and spread his legs further, muscles of his thighs tightening. “Please. More.”

“Beg so good. So beautiful when you beg me. You ever beg anyone else, Chris?”

“You “ Chris gasped as Sebastian slid another finger in, spreading them apart, twisting his wrist to stretch him in all directions. “Just you. Oh, god.”

“Changed my mind.” Chris whimpered, fear skittering through him, but Sebastian’s hand was smooth and firm against his back. Turn over. Want to see you.”

Chris did as he was told, hating every second Sebastian’s fingers weren’t inside him. But then they were back, pushed in deep, deeper.

“How come? How come I’m the only one you beg, baby?” Sebastian leaned in and licked Chris’s mouth open. The heat of his mouth, of the endearment made Chris shiver and moan. 

“Yours. Fuck, I’m yours.” Chris gasped, arching up as Sebastian pushed another finger in. “Please.”

“Please what? Want to hear you say it. Can you tell me what you want?”

Chris’s breath caught in his throat and he whimpered. Sebastian kept fucking his fingers inside him as Chris writhed on the sheets, hands fisted in them on either side as he fought for control.

“C’mon. You can tell me. Want to hear you say it.”

“Oh g-god. Seb. Seb. Please. F-fuck me.”

“Am fucking you. Got all four fingers inside you. You need ‘em harder?”

“Need your cock.” Chris bit out through clenched teeth as he slammed his head back against his pillow. “Please. Fuck, please.”

“God, I fucking love listening to you beg.” He moved away from Chris, ignoring the desperate sound Chris couldn’t help making when he slipped away. “Don’t worry. Not going far.”

“You’re already too far away.” Chris reached for him, unable to keep from thrusting into the air. “Need you.” Every muscle was tight, every inch of him strung out like a wire. “Need you so fucking much.”

Sebastian came back to the bed with a condom, kneeling between Chris’s legs as he slid it on. “You know the rules, don’t you?” Sebastian reached down and squeezed the base of Chris’s cock, just the right side of painful. “Be a good boy for me, hmm?”

Chris’s entire body shuddered. HIs back arched again, offering himself up like a sacrifice to Sebastian. “Want to.”

“You can do it.” Sebastian leaned in and kissed Chris as he guided his cock inside him with one hand. Chris’s breath caught again and he tried to get closer, tears stinging his eyes as Sebastian worked his way deeper. “Know you can.”

Chris’s hands moved to Sebastian’s sides, sweeping from his hips to his armpits and then back down again. His palms pressed firmly against Sebastian’s sides as Chris tried to keep himself in check, tried to think past the hard press of Sebastian’s dick buried inside him. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s lower back, needing more, closer.. 

“Mmm. Not today.” Sebastian stopped moving and reached back, pushing Chris’s legs away. Shifting back slightly, he hooked his hands under Chris’s knees and leaned into him, cock pushing in deep as he pressed Chris’s knees back against his shoulders.

Chris shook beneath Sebastian, his mouth open. Words clogged the back of his throat, but he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. This was where and how Sebastian wanted him, where and how Chris belonged. 

“So beautiful,” Sebastian breathed against Chris’s mouth, stretching his legs up further, strain on the back of Chris’s thighs. “So hot and wet and tight. Get fucked so good. Take it so good, baby. Best I ever had.”

Chris choked on a sound, not making anything more than a guttural click in the back of his throat. His cock throbbed and he was close, so close. His hands grasped at Sebastian, nails digging into his skin. Heat and pleasure ran through him, the pride of being good, of being good _for Sebastian_. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you? Aren’t you, baby?” Sebastian’s voice surrounded him, subsumed him. Chris couldn’t even nod, not even with the direct question. He whimpered, pitched high and needy. “So close for me.”

Chris finally managed a nod, knowing he couldn’t get closer, but trying, trying to find Sebastian’s mouth, to find an anchor. Sebastian kissed him and then everything stopped. Just a hand tight around the base of his cock, and Sebastian not moving, cock barely inside him. When Chris managed to open his eyes, feeling and probably looking drugged, Sebastian was looking down at him, eyes dark with hunger.

“Tell me.” His voice was breathless, deep and rough. 

It took Chris a moment to make the words, his mouth opening and closing several times. “Yours.” He licked his dry lips. “Only yours. Belong to you.”

“Again.”

“Yours.” This time Chris was swearing, pledging everything. “Belong to you, Seb. Y-yours.”

Sebastian groaned and thrust inside him. He stole another kiss from Chris, but it was freely given, willing and warm and wet as Sebastian fucked his tongue into Chris’s mouth as his hips snapped forward in rhythm. He filled Chris up then wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking, fast and too tight for Chris to come. 

Chris lost his words again, moaning around Sebastian’s tongue. His grip changed suddenly, and then all Chris could feel was the slide of his fingers, of his palm. His lower lip quivered and he crossed his ankles behind Sebastian’s neck. “Yes,” Sebastian breathed into his mouth. “Fuck yes, baby.”

“Please.” Chris keened, knowing he’d take whatever Sebastian would allow him, anything and everything and beg for more. He kissed Sebastian, sucking his tongue into his mouth, trying to use what little leverage he had to push up, to take Sebastian deeper. “Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian gasped and Chris fell back to the bed in a tight arch, coming hot between them. Sebastian groaned as Chris gave in, and Chris could feel the hot pulse of Sebastian coming deep inside him. 

Chris couldn’t breathe, couldn’t remember how, didn’t know if he ever knew. Certainly hadn’t known how before Sebastian. He was lost, floating, only Sebastian holding him down. Sebastian kissed him softly, and he was too late opening his mouth, reactions slow and lethargic.

“C’mon, baby. Legs down.” Sebastian eased Chris’s legs back to the bed, rubbing his hips as his joints twinged. “Christ, you’re so fucking good. So _fucking_ good. So proud of you. Did so well. Did just what I wanted you to do.”

Chris smiled, eyes closed and chest still heaving. “Want to be good for you.”

“You were. So good, Chris. So good.” He kissed Chris again, peppering soft brushes of his lips over Chris’s mouth, his cheeks, his jaw. “Want you to sleep a little bit, okay, baby?”

Chris nodded, his smile feeling loose on his face. Sebastian found his mouth again and kissed him slowly, capturing the gasp as he pulled out. He whimpered as Sebastian moved away, reaching out for him. “ Don’ go.”

“I’m right here.” The bed shifted under his weight as he climbed in beside Chris. The slightly rough rasp of Kleenex brushed Chris’s skin as Sebastian cleaned him up. He held Chris still so he couldn’t move closer, despite Chris’s whimpered protests. “Relax. Not going anywhere.” 

He lay down beside Chris, and Chris immediately moved into Sebastian’s arms. He was warm and smelled like sweat and sex, and Chris wanted to bury himself in it. Sebastian curved his arm around him and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of Chris’s head. 

“I’ve got you.” His voice rolled over Chris like something out of a dream. “What time’s your flight?”

“Twelve.”

“Got a few hours. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mm. Promise?”

Sebastian laughed low and soft and Chris felt more than heard the sound. “Yeah,” Sebastian whispered. “Promise.”


End file.
